Snowed In
by Cranberry Octopus
Summary: SasuSaku. Team Seven Love. Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke just scoffed at their loud teammate. "Come here, Naruto," Sakura beckoned, "Group hug?" Who knew being snowed in could be this fun?


One, there is a POLLie on my Profile.  
VOTE for the next story I'm going to write.  
Mkay?

Okay so, I'm just that awesome.  
Really, you guys should totally marry me.  
Each and every one of you.  
Totally, because that's not weird at all.  
We can move to UTAH with the Mormons! :D

Kay, bye. =]

-

_Snowed In_

By

**Ever. Be. The. Dramatical**

-

This was not happening; this simply was _not_ happening. And yet… as he pathetically looked at his much shorter friend with that stupid look on her face, he knew he couldn't say no. Then there was the dobe pouting (more like, _complaining_) about how cold it was, and Sasuke, Sasuke was **really** tempted to leave him out in the cold. But not Sakura. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he exasperated in defeat followed by a quick eye roll when she immediately dropped the façade and beamed on in. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" The minute her shrill voice came in contact with his ears, he was regretting this but that was before his medic-nin friend began to strip down. First it was her outer coat, hat, scarf and fur-decorated boots but that's when things were starting to become totally and completely unfair –

"Sakura!" Sasuke suddenly shouted. What did was she _doing?_ And in front of Naruto no less! Sasuke glanced back at his blonde haired friend; yup, nosebleed confirmed.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently in between striping off her wet clothes like it was completely normal. Sasuke inwardly scoffed at her foolish behavior while Naruto remained unconscious in the large foyer. Really, who needed something this big anyway? All it did was hold more air, space and uselessness. Anyways, Sakura was still in the process of almost losing her virginity. ('_Stay strong, Sasuke!_' His inner-self pumped.) While Sasuke was in the process of remaining his self-control… and failing. Didn't she realize what she was doing to him? Granted, they were friends, but he was almost positive that friends did _**not**_ engage in being half-naked around each other.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "I said you could stay until it stops snowing – I didn't say you could be naked _in my house_!" Okay, maybe he was over-reacting a little bit – oh, who was he kidding?! She was getting naked in his house! - And she didn't care!

Sakura's eye quirked up in his direction. It was clear that she thought he was being absolutely ridiculous. "What?" Once again, an innocent look was upon her face; Sasuke officially hated his life. "I'm just taking off my sweater – it's soaked – and my jeans are wet too, so I figured-"

"You could nearly give me – and Naruto – a nose bleed in the middle of my living room?" He accused. She was obviously doing this on purpose! Sasuke fumed at the thought of his teammate's sadistic nature. Alright, well, it wasn't as surprising nor was it infuriating as he supposed it should be but **granted**, she was _still_ pretending as if she had no idea what she doing. But Sasuke knew better; he knew she knew he knew that she knew what she was doing. That made complete sense. His inner-self scoffed at his childish nature. _Denial_.

The kunoichi put a hand to her lips as she blushed but that was soon over turned with a new feeling –defiance. "Sasuke-kun, friends get down to barely nothing all the time! It's perfectly normal!" Then as if to add to her argument the medic inside of her won. "Besides, if I kept those clothes on I would have caught a cold. You wouldn't want that, would you Sasuke-kun?"

"_Yes_." He muttered through grit teeth but after receiving her glare he quickly changed his answer. "No." But his glare remained the same.

Since Sakura had the amazing ability to break tension thicker than a block of ice, she was the first one to speak. Well, technically, Naruto's snoring form, who was still in the foyer, spoke first but those were tiny details. "Come on, I'm not _that_ bad." After a few more moments of harsh glaring she winced slightly. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, let's watch TV." She suggested a tad bit somberly. And she skipped away, in her skimpy tank top and boy shorts. The Uchiha looked up at the ceiling and glared at it as if it had some sort of amusing way of mocking him without anyone else noticing. "Bring Naruto!" Her voice chirped happily from the living and as much as he wanted to leave him on the floor so he could have Sakura all to himself, he knew that if he didn't lug the ramen-loving idiot over his shoulder and plop him on the couch, Sakura would have a fit. He then, begrudgingly he might add, hauled Naruto over his shoulder and threw him ungracefully unto the couch. Then as if to add to his discomfort, he walked into the living room to see Sakura snuggling his hoodie.

'_Oh, come _**on**_._' Inner Sasuke groaned. Seeing Sakura in his sweat shirt not only made him wonder how attractive she was but also convinced him to never ever let Sakura outside, _ever_, again. But Sakura being Sakura didn't notice what she was clearly doing to the hormonal male.

"Sasuke-kun?" He could barely contain himself anymore with her clear look of innocence. Seriously, this was not funny anymore; in fact, Sasuke couldn't remember a moment when this was actually amusing to anyone. While he was pondering upon ways to single-handedly make sure Sakura would never see daylight again, Sakura was busy convincing Sasuke to follow through on his plans. One idea was actually quite appealing and it involved Sasuke and Sakura in a dark room with a bed – "Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?"

_Yes_. "Hn." He silently cursed himself for being so weak and not telling her how much he'd like to completely ravish and make her limp for four days straight after he's through with her. Instead of acting on his well thought out plan – '_Right…_' His inner-self mused – he decided to plop himself on the couch next to Sakura and steal the remote.

"Hey!" She whined. Then she began groping for the remote only to fall over onto Sasuke's – _ahem_ – area. An instant blush appeared onto her face. "Sorry!" Sasuke expected her to push away and possibly leave the room in embarrassment, but she didn't move. She didn't even get up from her suggestive position. It's official, Sasuke hated his life and all pink-haired medics who happened to strip down when impossible weather conditions occur.

Then, completely out of nowhere, Naruto sat up straight and shouted a suggestion. "Let's play in the snow!"

Before Sasuke could even deny his request Sakura chimed in. "Yeah! Let's go!" And she was already running throughout Sasuke's house looking for spare clothing while Naruto began to tug on his boots. Suddenly her head popped out from a random doorway. "Sasuke-kun? Do you still have my sweatpants from three weeks ago?"

Sasuke only nodded and pointed to the linen closet down the hall. "Hn." At least she was getting into something decent; poor Sasuke was ready to have a nosebleed while simultaneously killing Naruto for leering at Sakura.

Soon enough Sakura's head popped out, this time from the linen closet, with a pout on her face. "Sasuke-kun! I can't find them!" As if to add to her display, she stomp her foot while crossing her arms and huffing in frustration. "Please help me."

With a smug look on his face, he suavely strutted towards the linen closet and stopped a few inches before her. "You didn't even look." He rolled his eyes and reached his muscular arm up to the top shelf, when it returned, it held said sweatpants.

Sakura's face beheld a look that Sasuke couldn't quite identify. "Thanks," She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Sasuke-kun."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's obnoxious voice called out. "HOT CHOCOLATE!"

The pinkette immediately snapped out of her daze and beamed up at Sasuke. "Come on," She tugged. "Let's go play and get some chocolate."

"YEAH! ME AND SAKURA-CHAN VERSUS THE TEME!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the predicted outcome. "_Naruto_…" She trailed off angrily, "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Once everyone had their coats and jackets on, Sakura bounced outside and catapulted off of the porch and into the snow. And that's when Naruto white-washed Sasuke. "Ha!" He laughed in triumph before retreated behind Sakura. The pinkette inwardly winced at Naruto's imminent doom. Sharingan already activated, scowl creeping onto his face and the ominous aura around him already told Naruto his fate.

"Now – now, Sasuke…" Sakura tried to pacify. "Don't do anything-" Sakura's squeals soon filled the air. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. "No fair!" She laughed in between tickles.

"Hn. You're fault." Then Sasuke's inner ego decided to chime in. '_Che, her fault for being so cute_.' Hold it, _cute_? Uchiha Sasuke did not use the word cute and he mostly certainly did not think of his teammate that way. He couldn't, he simply – '_Yeah, okay, can we please skip the whole denial stage? It's cliché, old and makes you look stupider than you already are_.'

After hearing that Sasuke only had one thought. '_Stupider_?'

'_Come on_,' His invisible self urged and leaned on Sasuke's imaginary shoulders. '_You have got to be a least a tad bit stupid to leave her. Especially after she confessed her undying love for you_!'

He inwardly scoffed at this, '_It wasn't undying…_'

'_Aha! So you admit it! You so love her_!'

"For the last time I _do not_ love Sakura!" Oh shit, did he say that out loud? Sasuke subtly glanced at Sakura and her crestfallen features. '_Gah! This is so cliché and depressing! Can't we just skip the angst, the anger and the beating_?'

'_Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please don't be mad_-'

"Well then," She huffed, pulling herself from his arms. "You don't have to worry about that." And then she tried to get away. Keyword: _tried_, because Sasuke had already skipped over the cliché process of fights and skipped straight to his favorite part, making up. Now, as anyone sane person would know, making up consisted of hugging, shaking hands or kissing.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura bit her lip, "I – I didn't know you hated me_ that_ much…" She said meekly, a blush spreading on her face.

"Hn." Then he smirked smugly, enjoying every part of it.

"OI! TEME! NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL AWAY SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!"

Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke just scoffed at their loud teammate. "Come here, Naruto," Sakura beckoned, "Group hug?"

Who knew being snowed in could be this _fun_?


End file.
